1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing circuit board, and more particularly, to a testing circuit board which prevents tested chip positions from being wrongly positioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure integrated circuit (IC) quality before distribution, manufacturers test each of the ICs after completion of the manufacturing process. The tested results are utilized by manufacturers to determine IC qualification and suitable for delivery to vendors.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional IC production testing framework. As shown in FIG. 1, in this testing framework, a tester 10, serves as a tool for testing devices under test (DUT) 221-224. Each of the devices under test 221-224 may be an IC under test and is located on a handler 20 for testing convenience.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 2 shows a conventional IC production testing circuit board. As shown in FIG. 1, in this testing framework, a tester 10 serves as a tool for testing devices under test (DUT) 221-224. Each of the devices under test 221-224 may be an IC under test and is located on a handler 20 for testing convenience. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a connecting board 32 which has connecting sockets 321-324, each having terminals P1-P17 and PNC, is located on the handler 20 and a load board 34 of the tester 10 has joining sockets 341-344, each having holes S1-S17 and SNC. During testing, the devices under test 221-224 are located on the connecting board 32 on the handler 20, and each pin of the devices under test 221-224 is first coupled to a corresponding one of the terminals P1-P17 and PNC of the connecting sockets 321-324 and then coupled to a corresponding one of the holes S1-S17 and SNC of the joining sockets 341-344 through the connecting sockets 321-324 of the connecting board 32. Each of the connecting sockets 321-324 coupled by one of the DUTs 221-224 is coupled to a corresponding one of the joining sockets 341-344 by one of the cables 361-364 for transmitting testing signals provided by the tester 10 and output signals provided by the DUTs 221-224 so as to determine whether the DUTs 221-224 pass the test or not.
For example, assume that four DUTs are to be tested, thus four cables 361-364 are required to respectively couple to the connecting sockets 321-324 and join sockets 341-344 when the four DUTs 221-224 are being tested. If each of the DUTs 221-224 has eighteen pins, each of the cables 361-364 is required to have eighteen sub cables such that each sub cable is capable of coupling to a corresponding one of the terminals P1-P17 and PNC of the connecting sockets 321-324 and a corresponding one of the holes S1-S17 and SNC of the joining sockets 341-344. Therefore, a total of 72 sub cables are required for successfully performing the test. For each of the connecting sockets 321-324, and the positions of each of the terminals P1-P17 and PNC are the same. Similarly, for each of the joining sockets 341-344, and the positions of each of the holes S1-S17 and SNC are the same. In this case, connection errors for the sub cables may occur. However, in the aforementioned case, it is also possible that the tester 10 determined that the DUTs 221-224 had passed the test, even though the connection error for the sub cables had occurred. Thus, negatively influencing accuracy of the test results such that tests for the DUTs 221-224 cannot be completely and correctly performed.